


Лучший отец на свете

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родители готовы пойти на все, чтобы точно знать, что с их детьми все в порядке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший отец на свете

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012 на dairy.ru , команда fandom Bleach, 3 левел (от R до NC-17).  
> Беты — Becky Thatcher, Emberstone, Laen Rain

Руки в крови. Пахнут медью, солью и морем, к которому он ездил однажды посмотреть, каково это — накатывающие волны, каменная галька и уходящая за горизонт вода.  
— Папка, ну ты чего? — Юзу дергает его за рукав. Иссин всхрапывает, дергается, подскакивает и, наконец, просыпается. — Что такое?  
А это папке снятся сны.  
Самые разные, начиная от восстания макарон со вкусом йогурта и заканчивая диктатурой кленового сиропа. Папке вообще снится много всякой хрени. Еще больше — после срочных операций, ночных выездов и оплаты счетов за электричество, газ, воду, аренду и поставки медикаментов.  
У папки в голове такая свистопляска, что снится ему все что угодно. Палочки для еды идут захватывать мир, телевизоры отращивают по-слоновьи огромные уши и сбиваются в стаи, а клумбы под окнами кухни зарастают гроздьями кроссовок.  
Иссин трет глаза, массирует виски, заправляется кофе, полный бак, осталось аптечку пристегнуть и к дороге готов, — и уезжает на конференцию фельдшеров в Кагамико. Детей одних оставлять — семнадцатилетний оболтус-шинигами и две лапочки-дочки — страшно. На Урахару надежды нет — обещает, что присмотрит, только Иссин знает, почем у него фунт лиха. А Рюкен даже за своим единственным сыном уследить не может, случись что.  
Но папка уверен, что на этот раз все будет хорошо. На этот аз ему не снились детские скелеты и белые косточки в траве перед домом.  
А Иссин снам верит. Потому что так с ним общается старик-Энгецу.  
Так дряхлая развалина-занпакто натягивает его по самые гланды за то, что двадцать лет Иссин торчит на грунте, среди живых. Завел детей, жрет человеческую еду, смотрит человеческие ток-шоу и не использует свою силу.  
А сила хочет, чтобы ее использовали.  
Сила поглотила его целиком — Мугецу, здравствуй, сынок, у нас и финальная-порву-врагов-на-тряпки-техника одна и та же — переварила и выплюнула обратно. Ненадолго ушла, а потом, накатываясь и снова отступая, как морской прибой, вернулась.  
Вернулась тогда, когда ее никто не ждал. Когда почетный шинигами в отставке, капитан в самоволке и просто нерадивый мертвец наконец-то решил, что хватит с него.  
А не хватит.  
И Иссин тогда стоял, как дурак посреди умных, как волнорез в шторм, и пялился на духов, выплясывающих вокруг его семьи.  
Шинигами, ответственный за Каракуру, опять где-то болтался и не выполнял свою работу. По старой капитанской привычке захотелось найти, сделать выговор и вкатить дежурств вне очереди, чтобы понял, осознал и исправился.  
Но Масаки тогда улыбалась так тепло и солнечно, так нежно, что Иссину живот скрутило от стыда и счастья прямо там, в парке.  
Суровый и хмурый маленький Ичиго потом целую неделю ходил и бурчал, что папка у них засранец почище крохи-Карин и крохи-Юзу.  
А это к папке просто вернулась его сила.  
И вернулись сны.  
Сначала про кошку — Миса, полосатая, откормленная, Масаки и Ичиго ее обожали, — которую Иссин ловил-ловил во сне по всей стройке, а утром нашел у дороги, сбитую машиной.  
Потом про соседского мальчика-утопленника. Иссин во сне все уговаривал его слезть с дерева. И даже сам в конце снял. Но непослушный засранец все равно побежал на речку, и его потом искали несколько дней подряд. Собирались всем кварталом. Искали до тех пор, пока не выловили синюшный и распухший трупик.  
А потом папке приснилась его Масаки. Красивая, как в день, когда они впервые встретились, его шестнадцатый день на грунте.  
Шестнадцатый день его новой жизни.  
Первый день обратного отсчета всей ее жизни.  
— Папка, а как вы с мамой познакомились? — Юзу подпирает подбородок кулачком и выжидающе смотрит на него.  
Эту сказку они уже знают наизусть, но Юзу любит послушать — еще и еще, заново и опять, чтобы почувствовать, что Масаки здесь, с ними, и не только на плакате.  
А Иссин не любит рассказывать. Потому что день их первой встречи на протяжении нескольких недель снился ему в ночных кошмарах.  
Как он тогда умом не съехал, сам не представляет. Все было как с кошкой, как с мальчиком-утопленником, как с его отрядом в Готей-13 после начала тренировок по получению финальной техники.  
Это все старик-Энгецу.  
Сны приходят за несколько недель до того, как все случается. Иногда в точности повторяют события, иногда догадаться можно только по второму участнику — младшие офицеры, дети, кошки, Масаки.  
Ночью Иссин видит сны, днем его встречают глюки. Все те же кошмары, только наяву: стоит зазеваться, задуматься, и краем глаза замечает вместо детского личика — искореженные морды, а вместо улыбки жены — голый череп. Или слизь, кровь, вытекающие глазные яблоки, вываливающийся язык и гнилые зубы.  
Особенно весело было с Масаки по ночам в постели после такого. Во время такого. Любимая жена выгибалась под ласками, а перед глазами стояли только разлагающиеся ошметки мяса.  
Только они и стояли.  
Иссин тогда думал, точно рехнется. Даже от таблеток Урахары, которые он горстями жрал, чтобы угомонить мстительную натуру Энгецу и его чертову силу, не было толку. Помогали больше как седативные, а не как средство от пронзания будущего.  
Дымил Исиин тогда как паровоз. Три пачки в день — не предел, гигаю всегда можно заменить сгнившие легкие. Встроить систему фильтрации никотина и вредных смол, подкрутить одну какую-нибудь хрень и выкрутить другую.  
Гигай — кукла.  
Иссин — мертвец.  
И он ничего не может изменить. Понял это еще с Готея, со своих экспериментов над способностями шинигами. Иссин не знает, что это за провидческая хрень, откуда она пришла к его занпакто и только ли это сны, а не что похуже.  
Утешается он одним: Хогиоку-исполняющий-желания, Хогиоку-материализующий-кошмары Урахара запрятал далеко и глубоко. Самому Иссину просто сил не хватит на воплощение всего, что снится, а Энгецу только и может, что потрошить ему мозги.  
Было бы это не так, палочки для еды уже давно захватили бы Землю, а макароны со вкусом йогурта оплели мозги через нос.  
Все, что Иссин может сделать — сгладить последствия. Подстелить матрац заранее, чтобы падать было не так больно.  
И он успевает договориться с Урахарой, подготовить себе место на грунте, прежде чем всплеск силы Энгецу и кататония финальной техники задавливает насмерть так не вовремя попавшихся под руку офицеров его отряда. Хорошие были парни.  
Успевает смириться с мыслью, что Масаки не станет, и заказывает ее плакат. Хорошая у него была жена, оставила после себя замечательных детишек.  
Иссин чуть не седеет, когда неожиданно, после четырех лет полного затишья, снятся трупы его детей. Карин с переломанным позвоночником, Юзу в заляпанном кровью платьице и с кишками, протащенными через глотку наружу.  
И — клубничка на торте — Ичиго со сквозной дырой в груди.  
Иссин думает, что теперь-то точно все. Это предел. Это край.  
— Пустых в последнее время много, но мы справляемся, — успокаивает его Урахара. И обещает, что обо всем позаботится, прикроет, поможет, но Иссин же его не первый день знает.  
Через неделю Куросаки Ичиго убивает своего первого Пустого.  
Урахара от радости разве что не пляшет, а папка старательно закрашивает седину. Девочки живы, сын-шинигами бегает по улицам в компании Кучики Рукии.  
Теперь Иссину кошмары снятся постоянно, без перерывов на обед и выходные. Сто четыре способа освежевать своих детей и подать к ужину, поваренная книга для заботливых родителей.  
Родитель из Иссина хреновый, но он старается, как может.  
— С Ичиго все в порядке, — заверяет Урахара, — я отслеживаю все их с Кучики перемещения.  
Удильщика он, значит, тоже отслеживает — когда тот едва не убивает Ичиго на кладбище.  
Патруль, который забирает нарушительницу-Кучики и асфальтирующим катком проходится по Ичиго, тоже отслеживает.  
— Пока ты видишь их мертвыми, все в порядке, — устало говорит Урахара. Истинами он делится скупо и нехотя, такое хреновое воплощение всех законов мироздания разом.  
Темные круги под глазами, как раньше, как в Двенадцатом во время смертельно интересного и безумно опасного эксперимента. Ичиго, весь в бинтах и лечебной мази, восстанавливает отобранную у него силу шинигами в тренировочном подвале.  
Им там весело.  
— Во сне мертвые — в реальности живые, — напоминает Урахара.  
Но Иссин к этому времени замечает и сам: мальчик в его сне быстро бегал и хорошо лазал. Кошка бодро скакала по балкам. Масаки улыбалась тепло и солнечно. А дочерей и сына Пустые потрошили до скелета и продолжают потрошить каждую ночь.  
Пока они умирают в его снах по ночам, днем все будет хорошо. Что бы ни случилось, кого бы ни ушел спасать Ичиго. И как бы ни пыталось Общество Душ достать Иссина.  
Не спрятаться, не убежать, старика-Энгецу не извести строгой духовной диетой или таблетками, как каких-нибудь глистов.  
Дети умирают. Их едят Пустые или убивает своими же руками Иссин. Они душат сами себя или друг друга, пока синяки на шее не почернеют, а фиолетовые языки не отвиснут до подбородка.  
Энгецу скрипит-хохочет и проклинает, шлет в такие дали, куда Иссин даже Урахару с его «я держу все под контролем» устыдился бы послать.  
Иссин привыкает к снам, смиряется с ними, как с необходимым злом. Они — единственный шанс точно узнать, будут ли дети живы завтра, послезавтра или через неделю.  
И, ложась спать, Иссин глотает снотворное — дозу он вымерил еще при Масаки — чтобы вдруг не проснуться раньше времени. Чтобы досмотреть до конца и ничего не пропустить.  
Гигай все стерпит, гигаю плевать — красивая полая кукла, яркий фантик от конфеты.  
С наполнением у Иссина проблемы уже давно.  
Каждое утро он просыпается усталым и измученным, как будто и не спал вовсе, но счастливым.  
Дочки рядом, под боком, ходят в школу, и с ними все в порядке.  
Ичиго далеко, в Обществе Душ, но живой. Не мертвый. Наверное, это старенький талисман Масаки, который Иссин ему сунул перед уходом, хранит от смерти.  
Что хранит Ичиго в Уэко Мундо, Иссин не знает. Но кошмары после короткого перерыва возвращаются, и папка за своего оболтуса спокоен.  
Снова ходит седой как лунь, снова глаза красные из-за полопавшихся капилляров. От сигарет с таблетками дурацкий привкус: как будто давно сдохшая не своей смертью кошка Миса вернулась с того света и нассала в рот.  
Урахара исправно меняет изношенные гигаи, а общение с Рюкеном латает потрепанное духовное тело: оказывается, в Уэко Мундо сгинул еще один молодой придурок. Прогулки в гости к шинигами Исиде-младшему показалось мало.  
Эти дети — они без хорошей компании просто не могут спокойно пойти и об кого-нибудь убиться. Вместе же веселей.  
Иссин приносит Рюкену последние сводки с полей и пересказывает, с кого этой ночью снимали скальп, а кого вздергивали к потолку на продетых в подмышки крюках.  
— Сделай милость, сдохни, — благодарит его Рюкен. За Урю он теперь спокоен. До следующего вечера. — Такие масштабные расстройства психики уже не лечатся.  
К решению проблемы с Айзеном Иссин подключается только после того, как к его постоянным ночным гостям присоединяются освежеванный Урахара, безголовая Йоруичи и прогоревшие дочерна детские трупики — одноклассники Ичиго.  
Они другие, не те, к чьим вырванным с мясом, хрящами и гирляндами сосудов рукам и ногам Иссин успел привыкнуть. И это означает только одно: пополнение в рядах бегущих по лезвию.  
Ичиго знает толк в друзьях. Знает, кого еще утянуть за собой в ночные кошмары. Унаследовал этот дар от своего папки вместе с силой шинигами.  
Следующие полтора года кошмары Иссину почти не снятся. Ичиго сидит дома, без сил и связи с Обществом Душ, как самый примерный сынуля на свете. По оценкам все еще держится в первой десятке по потоку и выбирает, не вступить ли в какой-нибудь спортивный клуб в последнем классе.  
Каждый вечер возвращается домой побитый.  
Совсем как в средней школе. Острая и болезненная ностальгия прошибает Иссина до самой убитой «лечебным» коньяком печенки.  
Ичиго теперь взрослый стал. Такой упрямый, вспыльчивый, в синяках и ссадинах, с трещинами в ребрах. Папку, хлопочущего вокруг с йодом и ватой, бинтами и обезболивающим, шлет нахрен сразу.  
Сын вырос. И Иссину больше не снится его труп.  
Целых полтора года.  
Снится Карин, которая втихомолку ото всех бегает к Урахаре обучаться владению духовной силой. Она часто сворачивает себе шею, падая с какой-нибудь скалы или промахиваясь мимо перекладины на лестнице в пещере для тренировок.  
Снится Юзу, которая, оказывается, успела познакомиться с шинигами, ответственным за Каракуру, и отправляет к нему все неупокоившиеся души. Ее дерут бешеные собаки и рвут на части озлобленные духи.  
С ними все в порядке.  
А Ичиго за ужином сидит напротив, вяло ковыряется в тарелке и ничего не хочет знать о том, кем был в прошлом его отец. Только задерживается иногда у плаката Масаки — она там как живая, как звезда с телеэкрана, как из последнего кошмара Иссина — и уходит к себе.  
Что-то не так. Что-то слишком тихо. Что-то давно Ичиго не появляется в отцовских кошмарах.  
Иссин не знает, что делать и куда бежать. Как снова узнать, что с сыном все в порядке и завтра вечером его не забьют до смерти арматурой под мостом.  
Ичиго лезет в драки, Ичиго сам лезет к шпане. Ему не хватает ушедшей силы, а Иссину — кошмаров с его участием. Раньше спать было страшно, но так папка хоть оставался спокоен за своего оболтуса.  
Неизвестность пугает больше, чем лужи крови и кишки, обмотанные вокруг шеи.  
Ичиго все еще не снится отцу, когда приходят фуллбрингеры. Карин, Юзу, Урахара, Рюкенов сынок и даже та девочка из Общества Душ, Кучики — все, как на подбор, парад трупов. Но не Ичиго.  
И папка уверен: вот теперь-то он точно с катушек слетит. Но каким-то чудом не слетает, даже когда видит сына, плачущего, зовущего свою силу, требующего, чтобы ее вернули обратно.  
Иссин держится. Он просто заставляет Урахару вынуть голову из задницы, взять себя в руки и вытащить шинигами из Общества Душ на помощь к Ичиго.  
— Жалкий старик, — фыркает Карин, когда застает его, подкрашивающего седину, по утрам в ванной.  
Когда в Готей приходят штернриттеры, когда Урахара Киске остается в Уэко Мундо один на один с недобитым ублюдочным квинси, а Ичиго запирают в гарганте, Иссину снится Масаки.  
Тот самый день, когда они познакомились, Центральный Каракурский парк.  
Он только-только записался на фельдшерские курсы, жевал фруктовый лед и примеривался к новой жизни. Энгецу не подавал признаков жизни, гребаный пророческий дар заткнулся, как будто его и не было.  
После приторно-сладкого фруктового льда безумно хотелось курить. Упасть на скамейку в тенек, запрокинуть голову и высматривать рваные клочки неба через зелень и ветки.  
Кажется, живые называют это счастьем.  
Охрененное ощущение.  
— Знаете, не могла пройти мимо и не сказать, — она в летней шляпке, смешливая, легкая, как пушинка. Ветер отбросил с лица рыжие кудри, и Иссин увидел самую красивую в его жизни улыбку. — Вы с сигаретой так мужественно выглядите.  
В гавайке, светлых шортах и резиновых шлепанцах — у Урахары ничего лучше не нашлось. С приоткрывшимся от удивления ртом и прогорающей — поджег, но так и не затянулся — сигаретой.  
Мужественный придурок.  
Иссин на нее тогда пялился, как баран на Фудзи-сан, и не знал, что сказать. Сердце билось сильно и больно, так, что он чувствовал себя дважды, нет, трижды, совсем по-настоящему живым.  
Только теперь, наконец-то, живым.  
Ветер трепал ее кудри, подол сарафана шел волнами, и Масаки улыбалась, придерживая соломенную шляпку. А Иссин все смотрел на нее и беззвучно шевелил губами — голос пропал. Все пропало, он сам точно и безоговорочно пропал этим солнечным шестнадцатым днем своей новой жизни на грунте.  
Пустые? Шинигами? Четыре сотни лет на службе Готей-13? Бородатый мужик под сорок с измочаленной сигаретой в зубах?  
Он снова стал краснеющим мальчишкой, который никак не может выдавить из себя комплимент понравившейся девушке.  
— Вы очень заботливый, Иссин-сан, — сказала Камакура Масаки потом.  
Они весь день просидели на той скамейке, болтали о какой-то ерунде, Иссин раз пять сбегал за мороженым к лотку и выкурил свою первую пачку сигарет.  
— Я уверена, вы станете хорошим отцом, — добавила Масаки.  
Он тогда еще подумал, что вот уж хрен, никаких детей, ни за что он им свою проклятую силу не передаст.  
Все так хорошо, так поразительно правильно, что лучше и быть не может.  
И тогда Иссин вспоминает: это просто сон, перед ним его восемь с половиной лет как мертвая жена, а Обществу Душ и Ичиго угрожает какая-то хренота, выползшая из самого дальнего и темного угла этого мира.  
— Я скучаю, — говорит Масаки. — По тебе и детям.  
Она все та же. Точно такая, как тем теплым солнечным днем двадцать лет назад. Иссин уже начала забывать, какой она была тогда.  
Давно забыл, какой она стала.  
— Я тоже, — он закуривает и глубоко затягивается.  
Вокруг все тот же парк, носятся дети — Джинта и Уруру, Урахаровы поделки, — и на соседней скамейке прячется за газетой Тессай. Худой и облезлый черный кот — Йоруичи хорошенько наподдали в той заварушке с Айзеном — уныло глодает собственный хвост.  
Урахара Киске спорит с лоточником, требует то ванильное, то карамельное мороженое, то фруктовый лед, то вафельный рожок с наполнителем. Никак не определится.  
Улыбка у Масаки грустная.  
Они все здесь живые.  
Иссин догадывается, что это означает.  
Энгецу в кои-то веки не хохочет издевательски-мерзко, не дребезжит противным старческим смехом и не скребет когтями по металлу, вызывая мурашки.  
Он только вздыхает — тяжело и устало. Иссин слышит этот вздох только чудом, когда парк на мгновение погружается в тишину. И впервые за долгое время становится по-настоящему страшно. Так, что весь кровавый трэш и угар, который Энгецу устраивал до сих пор, кажется сущей ерундой.  
— Не торопись ко мне, ладно? — Масаки пододвигается ближе и протягивает к Иссину руку, чтобы погладить по щеке. — И Ичиго не пускай, ему слишком рано.  
У нее ледяные пальцы. Кожа гладкая и холодная, как полированный мрамор. Как у трупа.  
А Ичиго — вон он, за ними, в траве, в тени. Хрипит и корчится, едва-едва живой. Только кровь на губах пузырится.  
— И тебе тоже рано. Всем вам.  
Ее поцелуй отдает тленом и мертвечиной, а дохлая черная кошка скорее серая в полосочку, чем черная. Скорее сбитая машиной Миса, чем живая и здравствующая Йоруичи.  
Иссин поднимается со скамейки, потягивается до хруста в ноющей, затекшей спине.  
— Ты самый лучший отец на свете, — говорит его мертвая — гниющая и разлагающаяся, мертвее уже некуда — жена. Женщина с самой прекрасной улыбкой на свете.  
Тессай давится газетой, синеет, царапает горло ногтями, а в кустах в конце аллеи резвятся и выкалывают друг другу глаза дети.  
Иссин даже успевает заметить, как подергивается у лотка с мороженым Урахара, и услышать судорожные всхрипы сына в траве, прежде чем Энгецу привычно ложится ему в ладонь.  
Впервые за двадцать лет занпакто приходит к нему во внутреннем мире, живой, настоящий, а не безмолвная железяка.  
Впервые отзывается.  
В его сне снова одни мертвецы, и это прекрасно. Значит, кое-где в другом месте они будут живые.  
— Ну что, сволочь ты этакая, тряхнем стариной? — Иссин поудобнее перехватывает рукоять. — Лучший отец на свете я или кто?


End file.
